Merry Christmas
by demonic1556
Summary: a simple smut fic how would you like to wake up to Chirstmas Morning and get a present like this from your loved one? Original story XSRA's Flame written by Xera Stark


Merry Christmas

Golden rays of sunlight illuminated the large bedroom, silken sheets glistening in its lights as the morning sun broke the horizon. A cityscape lay beneath the large windows, tall building towering around the apartment building; yet, none reached higher than this one.

Entrancing shadows grew, danced, and faded as the sun pushed onward, casting an ethereal glow across the two figures lying in the bed… sound asleep beneath the light covers.

Well, one of them was asleep.

She had woken up first, pristine black wolf ears shimmering in the light as the sheets began to shift. A light yawn escaped Destiny's lips as her ears began to flutter; her tongue lolling out cutely as she did so. The wolf-faunus reached up and stretched her arms over her head, displacing her long black hair ever so slightly and lifting her mostly buttoned white nightshirt to reveal her midriff.

After a few moments, she dropped her arms gently, keeping her noise and movements to a minimum.

It was Christmas morning… her first one spent with Xera.

Speaking of which, her deep magenta eyes fell upon the sleeping phoenix at her side. He was curled up slightly, his preference to sleep on his side often times caused their cuddling to separate in the middle of the night.

However, they've found an easy fix to that. He'd let her sleep on one of his soft wings, giving her free access over his chest and doubles the comfort of the mattress beneath her body.

If it were ever uncomfortable for him, she wouldn't know. But for how long they've been doing it now, she just assumed that it wasn't a bother.

Moving softly, slowly, she gently placed a hand above the black wing she currently rested upon and pressed her hand into the mattress. Destiny took her time as she adjusted her position, carefully moving her bare legs beneath the silk sheets and crawling over top of her lover's form.

With a small nudge on her part, Xera rolled over onto his back and Destiny settled herself on top of him; straddling his waist with her legs. He was wearing a pair of black pajama shorts and dark blue boxers beneath.

She herself was simply wearing her nightshirt and a pair of lacy black panties, the thin fabric at the juncture between her legs was the only thing protecting her modesty.

Not that she was trying to be modest.

This was her night apparel every night after all, she found it quite comfortable.

And it was nice to know Xera thought it was extremely cute; his words not hers.

The wolf-faunus let out a gentle hum and slipped her hands below Xera's wings and beneath his back. She then subtly leaned forward and settled herself fully against the phoenix, pressing her soft stomach and chest into him as she nestled her head beneath his chin.

Closing her eyes again, she breathed lightly to the unnoticeable rise and fall to her partner's chest and the steady drum of his heartbeat.

She smiled blissfully; this was one of her favorite places to be. It was comfortable and intimate, but she also greatly enjoyed the soothing warmth emanating from Xera's naked chest.

It wasn't long before Xera's wings began to stir, instinctively curling around her lower back and wrapping softly around her.

She knew he was waking up soon.

He was a light sleeper after all.

To stir him awake a little faster, Destiny tilted her head up and licked his cheek with one of her signature puppy kisses, then gave the corner of his lips a soft kiss.

It was quick and chaste, but she leaned her head up and away just in time to catch Xera's eyes opening. Swirling with colors, they reflected the morning sunlight entrancingly before becoming a light shade of pink.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he noticed Destiny gazing down at him.

"…morning, sleepyhead." Destiny spoke breathlessly, her eyes tracing the contours of his face before settling on his eyes once again.

"Morning, you're up early…" Xera replied softly, arching his back slightly and reaching up to rest his hands on his girlfriend's back; his wings applying a tiny amount of pressure to the small of her back now that he was awake.

Destiny smiled sweetly and gave Xera a contemplative look with an innocent tilt to her head, "I thought everyone wakes up early on Christmas day."

Her voice came across as quiet and confused, but Xera knew she was teasing. "Well… it'll be nice to have extra time today to spend with you then. Since we're both up now." He said evenly.

Destiny nodded her head with a widened smile, this one genuine, "Yup, we'll have all day to have hot and steamy sex."

The comment caused Xera to blush and roll his eyes, then gave the girl on top of him a crooked smile, "We can't stay in bed all day. What about breakfast?"

Destiny leaned in again and brushed her cheek gently against Xera's, bringing her lips to his ear, "Who said we'd only do it in the bed?" She rocked her hips to emphasize her point, teasing Xera with a noticeable grind of her pelvis.

Xera felt himself tense up a little, his cheeks flushing a little more red. He would've thought he'd be used to the teasing by now, but this was still Destiny here… image how assertive Fate would be. "N-not saying I wouldn't mind that… but I-I don't think I'd be able to handle both of you for so long…"

His response caused Destiny's smirk to widen even more as her hair slowly burned red, her eyes melted into a matching color and she began to rub her panties against his crotch more sensually. "What's wrong, Xera? Afraid of a little morning sex?" Fate asked with a teasing grin.

Xera was feeling his libido rise a few octaves as he looked up at Fate's mischievous eyes, "No, not at all. I just… wasn't expecting it so soon…"

"What about this wasn't to be expected?"

Xera adverted his eyes for a moment and bit his lip again, "…fair enough."

Fate pressed her hands against Xera's solid chest and gave him a cheeky smile, "How about this… you give my sweet little sister a Christmas morning she'll never forget… and I'll just take you for myself later. Sound good?"

With a little help from his wings, Xera rolled Fate over and settle his weight on top of her this time, using his elbow to prop himself up on the bed. "You're always too selfless Fate… letting your sister have her fun." He took a slow intake of air and released it, as if contemplating her suggestion. "Deal. But don't expect me to go easy on you later…"

That brought a lustful grin to Fate's lips as she lifted her head up, craning her neck ever so elegantly. Xera met her halfway and capture her lips with his own, accepting Fate's tongue into his mouth without any sense of apprehension.

The two shared the kiss for another few seconds before parting. "There… don't break your promise, okay? I'm beginning to get all hot now." Fate said hotly, wrapping her legs tightly around Xera's waist and pulling him against her.

"I won't. It's a promise." Their passionate kiss was just added incentive to seal the deal after all.

"Good. Well, have fun you two…" She sighed, lacing her voice with a sultry tone, "…I can't wait to have you _all_ to myself."

With that, Fate's eyes and hair faded back into Destiny's usual colors. Her cheeks adorned a cute blush now, and she looked away shyly. Fate's words still lingering in her thoughts, _"He's all yours sis! He might break your mind again like last time, phoenix are amazing sex givers after all."_

Xera knew Fate was teasing Destiny a little, so he brought his hand up and gently turned her face back to his and captures her lips in another kiss.

She quickly added her tongue to the kiss, much like her sister, and the two deepened their connection passionately. The two only separating to tilt their heads before capturing the other's lips again.

The kissing lasted for a full minute before Xera leaned away, the two panting lightly as he looked down at her. His member was already pressing against the restraint of his boxers and prodding Destiny's panties, so he knew she felt it by now.

"Morning sex huh?" He asked with an exhale, his hand tracing down the curves of her side to settle against her hip and thigh.

"Mhmm. I've always wanted to do this on Christmas… I was surprised I got any sleep last night with how hot my body's been." Destiny admitted, the past week had her heat addled mind in a restless state of temptation and needy desire. But now it was finally time…

She arched her back sensually, pressing her clothed breasts against Xera as she wrapped her arms behind his neck, "P-please… I've been waiting for this… a-and I'm on the pill, so have as many ways with me as you want."

Her panties were already dampening with her juices, her pussy lips already wet and quivering against the bulge in Xera's shorts.

"Alright… I've been waiting for this too. I sort of figured this was why you've been acting like you're in heat." Xera spoke before bringing his hand back up, tracing her panties and hem of her shirt as he brushed the article of clothing upward a little. Revealing more of her smooth stomach and fully exposing her panties.

His hand then began unbuttoning Destiny's shirt, one button at a time, as he placed his lips against her sensitive neck… peppering it with chaste kisses as her nightshirt was slowly falling open.

"I've told you this countless times but… you're beautiful. I love everything about you." Xera added, kissing up Destiny's neck and to her jawline, then past that to her cheek. Her soft skin was dusted in a light shade of red, her blush and panting tell-tale signs of her body's reactions.

"I love everything about you too. The way your eyes change colors to match your emotions, the way your wings seem to act on their own, the your subtly toned body… _everything_." Destiny responded, giving Xera a genuine smile before pressing her lips against his for another passionate kiss.

"Now… take me already. I-I'm practically dripping…" She admitted with a cute pout and reddened face.

Xera smiled and pecked her cheek lovingly, undoing the final button of Destiny's nightshirt and letting the fabric fall loosely at her sides. He dipped down and captured one of her light pink nipples between his lips, flicking it lightly with his tongue as his wings began to move.

Destiny mewled out a faint moan, pushing her chest against Xera's mouth as she felt the tips of his soft wings begin to caress her legs.

Their soft feathers traveled upward as he switched breasts, beginning to suckle on her other nipple and fondle the one he left behind with his free hand.

A tingling shudder shook Destiny's pelvis as the soft appendages finally made it to the juncture of her legs, both tips brushing against her wet panties before moving up and slipping beneath the band of her underwear.

She uncrossed her ankles from behind Xera's waist and let his wings pull her panties off and out from under them, shuddering again once her naked lips pressed against the bulge in Xera's shorts once again.

That didn't last long though.

Xera let his wings slip his own shorts off, his boxers pulled off with them as he continued his attention on her soft breasts.

As soon as he rested himself down again, Destiny let out a shaky moan as she felt the heat of his member pressing against her slick folds. With a quick desperate action, she wrapped her legs back around Xera and tightly locked her ankles over each other; pulling Xera forward to slide his length over her sensitive clit.

Xera's wings dipped down to slide beneath the small of Destiny's back as he squeezed and needed her breast with his hand, rubbing his thumb over her hardened nipple and swirling his tongue around the other one.

"X-xera, stop teasing me!" Destiny gasped, feeling every inch of Xera's length sliding back over her clit and warm folds.

"But you're so cute when you're like this." Xera smirked, pulling her nipple into his mouth and sucking hard.

Destiny moaned loudly and began grinding her hips up against his manhood, waiting for the moment it passed far enough backward to get the tip into her quivering pussy.

With the tip grazing against her clit now, she loosened her tight hold on his waist and slid against the bed, lifting herself just enough before using her leg muscles to pull Xera forward. His shaft immediately split her hot maidenhood and slid all the way to her cervix; burying its entire length easily up to its hilt.

"F-fuck… that felt good…" Despite this being her doing, she still let out a sensual moan and held Xera to keep him as deep as possible and accommodate for his length.

Xera himself let out a small shudder and groaned slightly, his cock twitching from the feeling of her walls pulsating and squeezing around it. It was a feeling he'd never get used to… but always crave for.

"Feeling okay?" He asked, lifting his gaze to see her face.

She had a blissful look glazed over her eyes as she panted at the ceiling, her half-lidded gaze soon falling back onto Xera and giving him a smile. "I feel great…" Her legs soon relaxed, letting Xera know she was more than ready to continue now.

As soon as her grip loosened, Xera pulled back, bringing his member out until on the tip was still inside, then thrust forward.

Destiny yelped out a soft moan, her tongue nearly lolling out of her mouth as she kept panting hotly; her cute reactions akin to an adorable puppy.

Pulling out again, Xera fell into a steady rhythm as he squeezed and needed Destiny's breasts with his hands. But he wanted to give Destiny as much pleasure as he could, so he slipped his wings out from behind her back.

He looked up at her face, watching for her reaction to what he was about to do.

Moaning in her own throws of ecstasy, Destiny didn't feel the soft tips of Xera's wings grazing against her stomach. It wasn't until they drifted down and settled softly above her clit when she noticed what they were doing.

Her eyes nearly rolled back in pleasure as the two thin but strong appendages grazed softly against her sensitive bud and began adding pressure and heat. She suddenly gasped, her whole back arching soon after as Xera's wings began roughly rubbing her buzzing clit… using their nimble movements and softly textured feathers to increase in pace.

"Fuck me! F-fuck me fuck me F-FUCK-" Destiny's voice hitched; the wings only getting faster and almost appearing like they were vibrating against her pleasure bud.

Xera smirked a little and moaned due to Destiny's sudden convulsions in her walls, but he tried his best to ignore it and speed up his thrusting. His pace soon sped up to the point where he was rocking Destiny back and forth on the bed, practically hammering her pussy as he fondled her breasts more roughly.

He quickly leaned up and captured Destiny's open-mouthed lips with his own again and felt her moan into his throat. She greedily shot her tongue into his mouth and breathed heavily through her nose, her whole body shaking and she ran her hands frantically through his hair.

"Mnhg… hmming!" She breathed out into his mouth, her body suddenly clenching up as her eyes snapped closed.

The walls of her pussy clamped down like a vice and convulsed uncontrollably, clenching and unclenching rapidly around Xera's girth as her juices came gushing out and down his length. All the while, his wings and thrusting never faltered as he deepened their kiss.

Destiny was on cloud nine as her orgasm was driven to its peak and beyond, her mind drawing blank after blank as she moaned loudly into Xera's mouth, her body shaking beneath Xera's and losing strength in her legs. Her ankles came undone and her heels fell against the bed as her vagina milked at the thrusting member within it; her cum still gushing out of her in pleasurable bursts.

Her moaning turned into high pitched squeals, and then falling completely quiet as she let out a silent scream. Her walls were going wild with pleasure and her clit throbbed and tingled with immense pleasure from Xera's soft wings. Her eyes rolled back completely once Xera's grip on her breasts tightened and she took a long sharp intake of air through her nose.

The orgasm rocked her senseless as Xera drew it out for as long as possible, his thrusts somehow speeding up as his own climax suddenly washed over him and he hilted himself again, holding Destiny against him as he came deep inside her.

His groans vibrated into Destiny's mouth as he shuddered on top of her, his wings slowing down to a gentle and slow circling motion on her overly sensitive clitoris.

His hot seed spurted inside and mingled with her own girl cum, the feeling only brought her more pleasure as her walls milked every last drop out of Xera's manhood. Her breathing was still uneven, ragged, and doing nothing but panting and causing herself to go light-headed.

Finally, Xera broke their kiss and nestled his face into her slick neck; brushing his lips against it as he breathed heavily. His chest contracted and expanded in tune to Destiny's rising and falling chest.

Her breasts were softly pressing against him, the heat from Xera's body washing over her soon after and bathing her in a gentle warmth. She was still twitching and convulsing due to Xera's wings still circling her bud, but she was finally able to catch her breath now and let out a long, drawn out moan.

"G-g-g-gah, y-your wings…" Destiny gulped down a breath of air before opening her eyes, "…f-felt amazing. Why haven't you done that before?" She suddenly glared at him. She's been missing out on _that_ kind of pleasure this whole time?! Why hadn't he done that before?! _And_ they're _still_ doing it!

She shuddered again, a shiver running up her spine as she bucked her hips momentarily.

Xera propped himself up on his elbows again, giving his girlfriend a small smile and shrugging his shoulders, "I-I just never thought of it before…" He couldn't help but feel internally proud that he was able to give Destiny as much pleasure as he could.

And it turned out to be more than enough.

"W-well… do it more often." Destiny said, wanting more of this in the future. _"Damn… that was hot. Sis, you really lost it there didn't yah! Now I'm starting to regret my deal… think he can go again?"_

Destiny suddenly blushed and looked down, noticing Xera's heavy breathing and just shaking her head; causing him to tilt his head curiously.

"S-sorry, Fate was just asking if you could go again."

The comment brought another smile to Xera's lips, but he couldn't do that right now. He would if he could though. "I-I can't, not so soon." His smile turned apologetic, "I'll be good to go in a bit."

Destiny could literally feel Fate pouting and kicking the ground in heated impatience. But she brushed her aside for now as she caressed Xera's cheek.

She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips again, this time without the extra passion or lust.

"I love you, Xera. Thank you for this… it was an incredible Christmas present." She smiled sweetly and glanced up into his eyes.

They had transitioned to magenta at some point, but they melted back into pink after hearing her words. "I love you too. And I'm more than happy to do this more with you."

Destiny's smile widened as wiggled around beneath him, giving his softening member a few teasing squeezes and brushing her fingers over his feathers, "I'll hold you to that then. We'll do this a lot more often now."

Xera blushed, but he nodded his head, "A-alright, I wouldn't mind that." He then took a shaky breath and propped himself up a little more, taking his weight off of Destiny and removing the tips of his wings from her clit.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower. Want me to carry you in with me?" He asked.

Destiny nodded happily and held out her arms. Xera took the wolf-faunus up and gently slipped out of her moist folds, crawling out from between her widely spread legs and standing up. He then slipped his arm beneath both her legs and his other slid under her back.

"Let's go get you washed up, my princess." He lifted her up bridal style and she rested her head against his chest, her wolf-ears twitching subtly from the movement.

Destiny licked his chest in response, a small blush covering her cheeks again as he carried her into their large bathroom. It had a large shower and bath, two vanities opposite it and adjacent to the toilet. The dark gray tiled floor had a stone-like texture to it, and the black marble-topped counters accented them nicely.

He flicked the lights on and kicked the door closed behind them, setting her down softly moments later on the edge of the tub and leaning her against the wall.

Turning on the showerhead, he brought it up to a hot temperature and made his way over to the closet. Pulling out two white towels, he hung them on the towel wrack and made his way back over to Destiny.

He held out his hand, offering Destiny a simple gesture of support. She reached up and rested her hand in his grasp, letting him pull her to her feet and then under the current of running water. His hair immediately dampened and hung in front of his eyes, but he quickly brushed his bangs back and switched positions with Destiny.

Xera let the wolf-faunus snuggle into his chest as the water poured down her hair and back, causing her ears to flutter and a satisfied hum to escape her lips.

"Merry Christmas." She spoke breathlessly again, something she forgot to say earlier. Her words brought a chuckle out of Xera as he reached up and began rubbing her furry ears softly to clean them, "Merry Christmas, Destiny."

He smiled sweetly down to her. It was a classic loving couple scene, the two of them soon beginning to wash the other partner's hair beneath the hot water after minutes passed of simple cuddling.

However… when Xera washed away the final remnants of shampoo and conditioner form Destiny's hair, he noticed her eyes change color again. The black hair that he had just washed became a bright red, and Fate's usual grin grew across her lips.

"Hiya Xera, I hope you don't mind… but I was getting impatient." She said before placing her hands against Xera's chest and began sliding them down sensually toward his crotch. "You left me all wet and horny jerk, so I can't wait any longer."

What happened next surprised Fate; both because it was uncharacteristic, as well as the suddenness of it playing out.

She was suddenly placed against the wall, her back pressing against the cool surface with her hands held above her head. Xera had her wrists gripped in his hands as he stared into her eyes.

"Then I should make it up to you…"

Fate lulled her head back against the shower wall, spreading her legs and offering her already slick pussy lips for Xera, "Don't tease me; you've already done enough of that earlier. I want you inside me, all of you, now come on and fuck my brains out or I'll break free and take you myself."

Xera gave the red-head a nod before one of his wings reached up and wrapped tightly around her crossed wrists, binding them strongly and keeping them held above her head. His other wing reached down and slid around her right thigh; just above her knee.

"My wings are pretty strong, so you might not be able to break their grip… but, I'll keep my promise for what I said earlier…" Xera said, his voice almost sounding a little seductive as he easily lifted Fate's leg up with his wing.

He brought it up and spread her legs wide, nearly lifting her into an angled vertical split but stopping just short of that.

Fate let out a shaky breath and pulled at her restraints, expecting her strength to overcome his wing's grip. His appendage budged a little, but she couldn't get her hands free from its iron grasp… which brought a strong blush to her cheeks.

She was… defenseless. And it was turning her on even more than she already was, causing her juices to flow down the leg still touching the ground and mix with the running water below.

By now, Xera was once again rock hard and pressed his member against Fate's lower lips… the tip immediately slipping inside her moist folds without resistance.

He quirked an eyebrow, which caused her to pout and blush a little more, "You weren't lying…"

Fate released a low growl and lurched her head forward, smashing her lips against Xera's. She nipped at his lower lip to gain entrance for her hungry tongue as she refrained from thrusting her hips forward to claim the rest of him.

She wanted _him_ to do it.

And he _did_.

No sooner had he granted her entrance to his tongue had he thrusted forward with unexpected force. He slammed his member deep into Fate's grasping pussy and hilted himself. Most of their shared cum was already washed out, but he could feel the lingering remains of his previous gift still inside at her deepest parts.

It didn't bother him though.

With no regard for building a tempo, Xera did as Fate asked and began ramming her pulsing womanhood at a fast paced rhythm.

The sudden pleasure forced a moan out of Fate's lips and caused her to gasp, breaking their kiss and throwing her head back.

Xera picked up his pace and leaned forward, leaving kisses on Fate's neck and sucking a small part between his teeth. His hands began roaming up and down her sides, finding the sensitive spots he had memorized the locations of.

It wasn't long before Fate's lewd gasps began reverberating off the walls, her moans getting louder than the pelting shower as she craned her neck away to give Xera access to more of it. He did just that, kissing and suckling at her sensitive neck as his massaged her body with his hands.

He eventually drifting his fingers across her clit, deciding to give her already sensitive bud some attention as his other hand reached up and began rubbing her wolf-ears up and down.

The sudden double stimulation caused Fate's hips to buck forward, falling in-tune with Xera's thrusts as she began to moan even louder now. With little options left, she pressed her mouth against her raised arm and muffled herself as best she could.

Rubbing from the base of her ears, Xera softly scratched and caressed them one at a time, occasionally pinching their tips softly to get Fate to shudder in his grasp.

As Xera's fingers began to rub at Fate's clit a little more forcefully, Fate lost her strength in her leg and it began to buckle beneath her. But Xera's wings held her solidly in place, giving her the support she needed to remain against the wall.

Her breathing was becoming rampant and ragged, her moans only getting louder and more frequent as she was already approaching a strong orgasm.

With what she watched earlier, it left her on the edge and she had to hold herself back from forcibly switching Destiny out to quell her lustful need. But she wanted her sister to have her intimate moment with Xera.

By the end of it though, she was left high and dry and she needed relief.

And now, she was getting it.

"Haahh, f-fuck k-keep go-ing…" She bit her lip, bucking her hips even harder against Xera. She could feel heat begin to build up in her core; that familiar pressure beginning to increase in strength as her pussy began to clench down on Xera's member.

Xera trailed his kisses down her exposed neck and passed her collar bone, bringing his lips down to the top of her breast and lowering even further. He found his way to her nipple and clasped it between his lips, sucking hard on it.

The sudden stimulation on her sensitive breast sent Fate moaning into her arm loud enough to overpower the stream of water. Her body soon convulsed and shook against the wall as that pressure approached its final level, throwing her over the edge she was so desperately hoping to reach earlier.

Her cum shot out of her in spurts, squirting down the length of Xera's member and making squelching noises with every one of his thrusts. He picked up his pace after feeling her begin to cum, wanting to bring her to the same heights he brought Destiny earlier as well.

With as much effort as he could, he vamped up the pleasure he was ditching out and began furiously rubbing her clit and sucking her nipple hard into his mouth.

The added heat was causing her pelvis to rise up against the wall from the pleasure, her toes curling uncontrollably as her lips quivered and milked at Xera's length every time it re-entered her.

Her cum dribbled down in streams now to soak the floor, her one standing leg now bent and curved in an effort to spread her legs out even more; getting it onto the tips of her toes in her moans of ecstasy.

Xera didn't miss this, and he obliged by lifted her other leg even higher, then reaching down with his left hand and grabbing hold beneath the knee of the leg she was standing on.

Flawlessly, he lifted that one as well and brought it up, pushing Fate into a full dangling split as he pushed into her clenching pussy lips even deeper now.

"F-FUCK! DON'T STOP OH GOD PLEASE DON'T S-S-STOP!" Fate cried out as she slammed her head back, hitting it hard against the wall as her legs twitched and kicked.

Xera didn't let up, he continued to rub her clit with force and speed as he continued to fuck her against the wall; his own groans and moans vibrating through her breasts now as he switched nipples.

"I-I'm… f-fuck I-I'm gonna…" Fate was losing sight of usable words and couldn't piece together what she was trying to say, a second orgasm quickly overtaking her body as she came hard again.

Her walls grasped tightly at Xera's member as he finally hilted himself again, his cock pulsating and throbbing as Fate's cum gushed out again around his girth.

She nearly screamed as her orgasm tore through her, her toes curling painfully in her widely spread position and the rest of her pressed up lustfully against Xera… all of her needing as much of him as she could get.

His own orgasm hit and he shot his own cum against Fate's cervix, both their juices mixing now as Fate's walls milked his undulating member. Her broken and shaking breath coming and going, her lungs trying to circulate normally again as the rest of her body was steadily slowing in its convulsions.

"N-now I know… how Destiny felt…" She gasped out, lolling her head forward to rest on Xera's shoulder.

"I-I'm glad I was able to satisfy you then too…" Xera responded, resting his own chin over her shoulder as he caught his breath as well. He was still holding her spread wide, and he could feel their combined cum leaking out from around the base of his member.

"Wanna go again stud?"

Xera shook his head, but he knew she was teasing anyway, "Too worn out. How about we just finish our shower and we can make up some breakfast. We still have the rest of the day to go."

Fate nodded numbly, deciding to give Xera's neck a little puppy kiss of her own as she felt Xera's manhood slowly softening. The feeling sent a pleasurable shiver through her as her sensitive lips quivered in her outstretched position.

"What's for breakfast, my little sex phoenix?" She asked.

Xera let her arms go, deciding to let his wing support her leg now as he wrapped both arms around the small of her back.

"Well, I can always make you some of my famous pancakes."

Fate's ears perked up at that, "Fuck it, let's just skip the shower and eat now. Don't even throw on any clothes… we'll be doing this again in no time." Her mouth had already begun to water.

It was strange how a food so simple could taste so _delectable._ They were light and fluffy, but oh so sweet and tantalizing on the taste buds.

"I at least want to throw some shorts on."

"Fiiine, but you have to promise me something."

 _Well, shit._ "Hmm?" Xera wasn't sure what Fate might request, but it was never an easy task.

"Destiny and I get to double-team you tonight and switch out whenever we want."

A faint blush dusted across both their faces as Xera silently gulped, "D-deal…" His voice came out a little more sheepish than he intended.

Fate smiled cheekily and mentally high-fived with her sister, then leaned back and held Xera's face gently in her hands. She flashed him a wink before kissing him again, slipping her tongue inside his mouth to lay down her dominance this time.

After half a minute passed, she leaned away and smiled sweetly.

"Merry Christmas, Xera."


End file.
